Miss Potter
by rachlan
Summary: AU Harry wakes up on the morning of his birthday to find his body has gone through some interesting changes. Then Harry gets attacked and things change even more. How will a changed Harry be able to cope? Girl! Harry. *major plot rewrite!*
1. Chapter 1: A New Look

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

**Description: **There are a lot of new things in Harry Potter's life. A new look, a new family member and something else that will make him different from everyone else. Plus he has to look forward to a summer spent will Severus Snape. How will he cope? **(major plot rewrite if you've read the story before- **see A/N at end of chapter**)**

**Rating: **PG for now

**Warnings: **tiny bit of language- will change later

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the following characters. The only thing I own is the plot. And a pair of fuzzy socks.

**Chapter 1: A New Look**

Harry Potter woke at dawn the morning of his sixteenth birthday. He threw aside the raggedy blankets on his bed in the smallest bedroom in #4 Privet Drive. He stood, stretched his hands over his head and promptly groaned. Vernon had made him completely clean the garage the day before and some of those boxes were heavy! He'd been so tired that he hadn't even stayed up until midnight like he normally did on the morning of his birthday. He reached for his glasses and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. When he saw his reflection in the mirror, he screamed and fainted.

Some minutes later- who knows how many- Harry awoke and moaned. He rubbed his head- he had hit it on the floor when he fainted- and sat up carefully. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" he muttered to himself. He grabbed the edge of the sink and stood unsteadily. He cautiously looked in the mirror again. "Damn, still the same," he growled.

The face he saw in the mirror was not his own- at least not the one that had been there yesterday. His facial features were _decidedly _feminine. He looked down and screeched. He had breasts!

Harry's mind was racing. Someone had turned him into a bloody girl! How? Why? Had someone- some Death Eater- gotten into the Dursley home and done this to him? But what would be the point? 'Did I eat any strange candies? Sounds like something the twins would find funny.' But no, thinking back, Harry couldn't remember eating anything since the single apple his Aunt Petunia had given him the previous day at noon before she and Vernon left for a vacation in Wales.

'Then why, _why _on earth do I look like a female?' he wondered furiously. He examined his face more closely in the mirror. It was the same and yet very different. His hair was still black, but now it contained subtle red highlights. It had lengthened to shoulder length and didn't seem as flyaway. His cheeks were fuller, his eyelashes were longer, he no longer had any facial hair... he just looked so girly!

He looked down at his chest rather wonderingly. _They_ were small but rather noticeable in the undershirt he wore to bed. He thought about taking off his shirt, but didn't think he could handle that quite yet. He ran his hands down the front of his boxer shorts and- of course- he (she?) was missing some very important parts. "Damn," he growled again. He moved his hands around to the back and there was quite a bit more fullness _there_, too.

Harry did not know what to do about the situation but decided there wasn't much he _could _do. He exited the bathroom having completely forgotten why he had gone there in the first place.

**Dumbledore POV**

At seven o'clock that same morning, Albus Dumbledore rang the doorbell at #4 Privet Drive. He was there to pick up Harry and take him to Grimmauld Place. Unfortunately for Harry, the only person staying there- on Albus' orders- was Severus Snape, Gryffindor- hater. Said man had been _somewhat reluctant_ (to put it nicely) to stay with the younger wizard, but Albus insisted. The Weasleys had taken another vacation to see Charlie in Romania and wouldn't be back until late August. The Grangers were, of course, out of the question, as Harry would not be protected with them and were out of the country anyway. Remus Lupin was on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix and was currently recruiting (or attempting to recruit) werewolves for the side of the Light. That left Harry staying with one of his least favorite people. But _hopefully_ the teen wouldn't put up too much of a fuss.

Moments later, a very pretty girl wearing extremely baggy clothes answered the door. She looked sort of like- "Harry?!" Albus yelped, sounding rather unlike himself.

Harry groaned loudly. "Professor, you were supposed to know why I look like this!" His- her- whatever sex he was- voice was somewhat higher than normal and Harry looked shocked. Clearly the boy- girl- Merlin, this was confusing!- was taken aback hearing his own voice. Back to the problem at hand.

Albus carefully composed his face into a blank mask before answering the young man. "Hello Harry. Unfortunately, I have no idea why you look like this." He paused for a minute, trying to think. _Lightbulb. "_Wait a second! Your mother sent me two letters fifteen years ago and asked me to open one and to give you the other when you reached your sixteenth birthday. I had completely forgotten about them until now."

Harry looked very excited at this piece of news. Albus, however, had to pop his bubble. "I'm very, very sorry though, because I am leaving for my vacation today and won't be back for three weeks." Harry's face fell. Albus felt terrible for making the boy wait so long wondering, but there was nothing for it. "I promise we can read them together when I return the 20th." Harry had _that_ look on his face- the one that said he was used to being disappointed. "It's fine, Professor Dumbledore. I'll just have to figure out how to live with it 'til then."

Albus smiled at the teenager. "Now, down to business. Do you suppose I could come in?"

Harry looked embarrassed (the two were still standing in the doorway) and nodded. He gestured the headmaster to a chair in the kitchen. "I'm sorry sir," Harry murmured. "Can I get you some tea?"

Albus beamed at Harry. "Why don't I get myself some while you go pack?"

Harry looked taken aback. "Pack, sir?"

Albus nodded and said, "Of course, Harry. I am here to take you to Headquarters where you will stay until the end of August." A range of emotions crossed Harry's face: confusion, sadness, anger, determination ('Should I be worried?' Albus asked himself), and then his face took on a blank mask. "All right, sir. I'll be down in twenty minutes."

In response, Albus merely waved his wand, conjuring a pot of tea and a cup for himself. He started humming a jaunty little tune as Harry exited the kitchen and trudged up the stairs.

**End Dumbledore POV**

A/n: Sorry to those of you who liked the previous plot line but it just wasn't working for me. I had lost my muse completely. Well, my inspiration bit me last night at two in the AM and I had to get up and write for like two hours to get all my ideas out on paper. There is some of the story that is the same (especially the first chapter or two but after that, things will be changing a great deal.) I hope you like where I'm going with this, but even if you don't, tough.)*_* Rachlan


	2. Chapter 2: A New Location

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the following characters.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this new piece of fiction!

_From Chapter 1_

_In response, Albus merely waved his wand, conjuring a pot of tea and a cup for himself. He started humming a jaunty little tune as Harry exited the kitchen and trudged up the stairs. _

_End Dumbledore POV_

Now on with the show!

**Chapter 2**

Harry grumbled under his breath as he re-entered his small bedroom. He never wanted to return to Grimmauld Place! The place had too many memories of- Harry couldn't even _think_ the name of his now (gulp) dead godfather. Oh, how he missed that man! Harry had only known the animagus for a short time- 'too short,' his mind shouted at him- but he had loved him like a father. The thought of- 'just say it,' he told himself- _Sirius_ made his heart clench painfully. Sirius had died because of his foolish "saving people" thing. He growled again, determined not to dwell on it because that was the only thing he had done these last few weeks- think about it over and over again. His dreams- rather, nightmares- made him remember the fiasco in the Veil Chamber.

Wishing he could howl with grief and anger at the situation, Harry began throwing things pell-mell into his trunk: clothes, books, everything that he needed at Hogwarts. Hedwig's cage sat empty; she had flown off several days ago to hunt and had not yet returned. He was vaguely worried about her and hoped she was okay. He threw the last few things in- his photo album and his invisibility cloak- grabbed his wand (he stuffed it in his back pocket, disregarding Moody's warning from the year before) and shut his trunk. Carrying Hedwig's cage and dragging his trunk, Harry reluctantly headed downstairs to face Dumbledore and the trip to the oh- so depressing HQ.

**Snape POV**

Severus was sitting at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place when he heard the door creak open. He looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading to see the headmaster standing there with a girl he had never seen before. He promptly laid the paper down, stood and headed to greet his boss and the mystery girl. When the girl raised her astonishingly green eyes to his, he gasped. 'Potter!' he thought incredulously. 'How-' His thoughts were interrupted by the old wizard's voice. "As you can see, Severus, Harry is in a rather shall we say... interesting... predicament... and I sincerely hope that you will help him out if he needs your assistance.

Albus turned to the-'pretty,' his mind insisted- girl who was Harry Potter and spoke softly. "Harry, you and Severus will be alone here for the next three weeks." He held up his hands at the boy's sudden outburst and the teen quieted. "The next three weeks," he repeated, "until I return from my vacation. I only ask that you two attempt to get along and are alive when I return. If you need anything, firecall Minerva. However, she will be extremely busy resetting the wards, so only call her if it is an emergency. Now, if there's nothing else..."

With that, the old wizard headed back out the door. Harry and Severus followed, looking bewildered. As soon as the old wizard stepped outside the door, he transfigured his wizarding robes into an outrageously bright Hawaiian shirt and shorts and disappeared. The two remaining wizards were left standing at the doorway of Grimmauld Place with their mouths hanging open.

Severus stared at the place where the crazy old man had stood, trying to get the image of the Headmaster's white legs out of his mind. It wasn't working. He shuddered and shook his head. "Well Potter? Are you going to stand here all day?" he growled at the boy who had a girl's body. 'I am not looking, I am not looking.' He repeated this mantra in his head over and over but it wasn't working either. This was _Potter _after all! 'But he doesn't look the same!' his mind insisted. "Enough!" Oops, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Oh well. "Get in now, Potter, before someone sees us!"

**End Snape POV**

Harry glared at him and swiftly entered the dreary house, still dragging his trunk. Ignoring his teacher, he carried his trunk and his owl's cage up the stairs and into the nearest room. Unfortunately, the room he stepped into was Sirius'. It was one thing too many on top of a bunch of other crap things that had happened on his birthday. He gave into his earlier desire and positively screeched in pain and agony. He sank to the floor in front of the bed and started to sob.

**Snape POV**

Severus stared in confusion as Harry raced up the stairs- well, as fast as he could with the awkward trunk, that is. He himself ran up the stair when, moments later, he heard a loud scream.

He stopped by the first door he saw when he heard muffled cries coming from it. He cautiously opened the door and saw, to his surprise, his normally steadfast student was crying like a child. Severus felt something long- since dormant in him awaken and he knelt carefully before the boy-girl. He put his fingers under Harry's chin and lifted it so he could look in the teen's eyes. The usually- smooth face was streaked in tears and Severus felt his heart break. Without waiting for permission, the potions master took the child in his arms and held him close. Harry stiffened for a moment before relaxing in his teacher's arms and crying in earnest.

**End Snape POV**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Problem

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. I am just borrowing them. **A/n**: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this story!

_**From Chapter 2**_

_Without waiting for permission, the potions master took the child in his arms and held him close. Harry stiffened for a moment before relaxing in his teacher's arms and crying in earnest. _

_End Snape POV_

**Chapter 3: A New Problem**

Harry cried for all the things he had lost, for Cedric, his parents and for Sirius. He cried out all his anger, his frustration, and his confusion. It felt so achingly _nice_ to be held, even if it was by the teacher he disliked most in the world. He wasn't quite sure how- if in any way- this would change their... relationship. He somehow doubted it. Snape would always hate him. This... hug... was probably just a lapse in judgment or something.

Finally, the tears slowed and then stopped. Harry lifted his head and looked at his teacher's face. Unsurprisingly, the man was not looking at his student. 'Probably regrets being nice,' Harry thought bitterly.

**Snape POV**

Inwardly, Severus was kicking himself. 'What was that all about, huh?' he asked himself angrily. 'You can't get attached to the Golden Boy and you can't be nice to him! If the Dark Lord finds out, it will be both our heads! I have to teach and train the wizarding world's savior, nothing else! I must drive him away, make him want to fight the Dark Lord. I must drive him away...'

**End Snape POV **

Harry cocked his head, waiting for his teacher to speak. Suddenly, the older man pushed Harry abruptly out of his lap, causing the teen to fall ungracefully onto the floor. He looked up, sputtering. "Hey! What was that all about?" Severus sneered at him ('back to this again,' Harry thought) and started to speak. "What's all this snivelling about, Potter? And why in Merlin's name is your body possessing female anatomy?" he growled, leering at Harry's newly- endowed chest. Harry turned away. Severus spoke again. "Surely even you aren't stupid enough to be able to do this to yourself? Maybe a little teenaged curiosity? Oh wait, you are that stupid."

Harry was so angry that he thought he could spit. That man! He was so infuriating! Forget this. He didn't need this! He didn't want to be in this house and he sure as hell didn't want to spend any more time with this obnoxious man. So without further ado, Harry bolted, heading out the door he had come in minutes before, ignoring the potions master's enraged shouts.

Harry ran for about a mile, knowing Snape would be soon following. He looked frantically around for a place to hide. Seconds later, he spotted a dark alley. Perfect! He darted into it, hoping that nothing... unsavory inhabited the alley. But sometimes, despite everything, hope isn't good enough.

**Snape POV**

Severus was fuming. Foolish child! Why had the boy-girl ran? He had been trying to make him angry, of course, but not angry enough to flee, for Salazar's sake! He thought about running after him, but figured this was some teenage angst that he would need to get out of his system. 'He'll be home by lunch,' he predicted.

An hour later, Severus was beginning to worry, though he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone. He would have to find the foolish boy by himself. He transfigured his robes into Muggle clothes and headed out towards the center of London.

Severus pulled out a yellowed piece of parchment, said "Lily" and waited. Moments later, black lines appeared on the paper. It was a specially designed map that he had created that told him Harry Potter's location at all times. It had come quite in handy when catching the delinquent out after curfew. But for now, he needed it to help him find the foolish child. It showed the boy not thirty yards from where he stood, in what appeared to be an alleyway. He walked swiftly towards the alley (Severus Snape never _runs_), ready to berate the boy for his stupidity. Upon entering the alley, Severus said, "_lumos._" Expecting to find a belligerent boy, Severus was shocked at what the beam of light revealed.

The sight that greeted him was one he doubted he would ever forget. There was a body lying at the far end of the alley, limbs twisted at unnatural angles. "Potter?" Maybe the map was wrong. Surely this couldn't be Harry Potter's body....? "Albus is gonna kill me," he muttered.

Severus knelt down and held his wand over the person's head. He gasped. Potter's face was mangled and bruised and barely recognizable. He was also very, very pale. Severus could tell, however, that it was the boy. He quickly conjured up a lantern and set it on the ground before canceling the _lumos _and performing some simple diagnostic charms. The boy had lost a lot of blood and his pulse was sluggish. He had several broken bones, including his left leg, forearm, and three fingers. The stupid prat also had a concussion. "You're an idiot, Potter. Do you get into trouble just to annoy me?"

Severus looked more closely at the neck wound but couldn't find the exact source with all the blood. The older man grabbed a handkerchief and placed it over the wound, hoping it would slow the flow of the blood.

He could do nothing more for the boy in this disgusting alleyway (Severus wasn't a medi-wizard after all), so he carefully lifted the boy into his arms, making sure to put pressure on the wound at the neck. Not wanting to waste a second, Severus apparated to the gates outside Hogwarts, knowing Poppy would be able to heal the son of his worst enemy.

()()()()()()

Severus opened the door to Grimmauld Place twenty minutes later, Harry still ensconced in his arms. Believe it or not, the nurse had not been at Hogwarts. She was on vacation. In China, learning new Healing techniques at the National Healer's Convention or some other such nonsense. He had-thankfully- not run into Minerva when at the castle, as she would have raise one hell of a fuss at the sight of her Golden Boy so seriously injured.

Changing his mind halfway through walking in the doorway, Severus turned around and promptly disapparated again, this time taking Harry and himself to his home in another part of London.

Moments later, Severus spoke quietly to the child in his arms: "Welcome to Spinner's End, Potter."

*********

There it is- another chapter done. Like it? No? Let me know! Please review if you feel led. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: A New Explanation

Miss Potter by Rachlan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, only the plot!

_From Chapter 3:_

_Changing his mind halfway through walking in the doorway, Severus turned around and promptly disapparated again, this time taking Harry and him to his home in another part of London. _

_Moments later, Severus spoke quietly to the child in his arms: "Welcome to Spinner's End, Potter."_

**Chapter 4: A New Explanation**

Severus had chosen to bring the boy to his- admittedly dreary- home because the potions lab in the basement would have the ingredients needed to heal the boy of his injuries, however he might have sustained them. After entering his seldom-used home, Severus lay Harry down on his own bed in the master suite, if one could call it that. His home was small and dark, but Severus liked it because it was the one place he could call his own. His rooms at Hogwarts were nice, but they didn't really _belong_ to him. This place, this house, was his own and he loved it. Severus shook his head. Back to the matter at hand... Harry. How on _earth _did the boy manage to attract trouble like bees to flowers? This was considerably more trouble than usual, however.

Severus went to the kitchen, filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a soft rag. He then set about carefully washing the boy's wounds, starting with the neck. The potions master could not contain a gasp at what he found beneath all the blood. Severus quickly jumped back from the child, rubbing a charm that he carried around his neck at all times. At the same time, he raced to the small fireplace. He had a floo call to make. And the recipient of that call was not going to be very happy with him....

_End Snape POV_

_"Wake up, Potter." _

Harry slowly opened his eyes, staring in confusion at the ceiling of a dark room. He blinked several times, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened to him. He was very, very tired and had a sharp pain in his neck as well as in several other places.

Harry was startled when he heard Snape's gruff voice speak out of the darkness. "Potter, you have an unbelievable knack for finding trouble and I am very tired of rescuing you from these situations. So if you don't mind-" the voice sounded rather weary- "could you _try_ and keep yourself out of trouble for a while?"

He watched as the potions master approached the bed, his face eerily lit up by the light of a single candle in his hand. "W-water?" he asked feebly.

The man nodded once, put the candle down on the bedside table and exited the room. Moments later, he returned with a glass. Harry drank the contents down greedily. "Slower, Potter," he murmured. The boy handed him back the glass after a moment- Merlin, he was weak!- and fell back onto the pillows, exhausted. He looked at the older man carefully, then said listlessly, "What happened?"

Snape sat down in a chair by the bed that Harry hadn't noticed before. "I was hoping you could tell me. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I- I remember running into that alleyway to catch my breath and hide-" _from you- _"then someone hit me on the head with something. That's all. What happened to me?" Harry asked the man in a panicked voice.

Severus sighed in a 'why do I always have to pick up these messes' sort of way. "I can't tell you right now as I don't know most of the details myself. All I know is that you have a head wound, which I bandaged, three broken fingers on your left hand, a broken femur, and your arm is fractured. I force fed you Skele-gro while you were sleeping which should take care of your major issues. I also gave you a blood replenishing potion-" _or two or three_, but Severus didn't say that aloud- "because your neck was bleeding."

Harry's hand went to his neck automatically and felt a bandage there. "Is that all?"

"Well, you have a concussion. You may have other internal injuries so I believe that we are going to have to leave for Mungo's shortly."

"What? No! Surely you can take care of everything, can't you sir?"

Severus smirked a bit, then said, "Thank you for that vote of confidence, Potter. But no, I am afraid that despite my considerable genius, I am not a medi-wizard and can only do so much for you. Here, drink this." He handed Harry a vial of greenish liquid.

Harry made a face but obediently drank it down. "What is it?"

Snape scowled fiercely at him. "You naïve fool! That could have been poison! You are far too trusting. NEVER ever drink a potion without knowing what it is first."

Harry made a face at him, not liking his insults but knowing he was right. "Fine, fine. But what... is... it..." Her voice faded as she slipped into sleep.

If he were still awake, he would have seen Severus Snape smile, mutter "dreamless sleep, idiot" and exit the room.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Argument

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That privilege goes to J.K. Rowling.

_From Chapter 4:_

_Snape scowled fiercely at him. "You naïve fool! That could have been poison! You are far too trusting. NEVER ever drink a potion without knowing what it is first."_

_Harry made a face at him, not liking his insults but knowing he was right. "Fine, fine. But what... is... it..." Her voice faded as she slipped into sleep._

_If he were still awake, he would have seen Severus Snape smile, mutter "dreamless sleep" and exit the room._

**Chapter 5: A New Argument**

_Snape POV_

Severus Snape had known from the beginning that caring for Harry Potter at Grimmauld Place would be a trial, but he had never anticipated that he would have to deal with a female Potter who had been brutally attacked and... he didn't want to think about the implications of the other problem. He wasn't a Healer or a counselor! He didn't know how to deal with the boy-girl, how to help him. Severus could make potions to heal the boy's physical wounds, but he couldn't deal with the major emotional problems the child would be dealing with in the very near future.

There was no other solution for it: Severus was going to have to take the boy to St. Mungo's. He screwed up his face in disgust and cast a quick glamour on himself, making him look like a wrinkled old man. He then easily picked up the boy, exited Grimmauld Place and apparated to the hospital.

_End Snape POV_

The next time Harry woke up, he noticed immediately that she felt much better than he had the last time she opened his eyes. He looked around, seeing that she was in a St. Mungo's room. He had only been in one once before, when she and the Weasleys had come to see Mr. Weasley after his attack, but he remembered the stark white walls distinctly. Ick. Harry hated the hospital wing enough, but this somehow seemed so much worse. Then he remembered the reason he was there. _Oh, that's right. I was whopped on the head with something and then some creep decided to break my limbs. Don't want to think about creeps in alleys. Now, think about something else. Like Ron and Hermione. I wonder how they are. Is Ron having a good time with the dragons? How is Hermione doing?_

Harry's effective method of getting his mind off of her attack was interrupted by a man clearing his throat. The young man looked over next to the bed, and there, sitting in what looked like an uncomfortable chair, was an ancient-looking old man. Somehow he knew it was the potions master. "Professor?"

"Yes, Potter?" He looked irritated at having been spoken to. Harry huffed inwardly. _Clearly I want to be here in this disgustingly clean place, _he thought angrily. He tamped down his ire with effort. _You need to stop getting mad at him for every little thing, _he lectured himself. Right. Easier said than done.

"Um, I was wondering... whencanwegetoutofhere?" he spat out in a rush.

Snape raised an eyebrow at his student. "Come again?"

Harry tried again, more slowly this time. "When can we leave? I hate hospitals."

Now Snape really looked ticked off. "We can leave when the Healer says we can leave, _Harry._" He said the boy's name like a curse word and Harry was kind of offended. How rude. Snape continued, "And he is a very busy man so just... be _patient!"_

Harry was taken aback by his gruff tone. What was _with _the man? Would it KILL him to be nice for once? Especially after what had happened to him? Really, enough was enough.

"Oh yes, I just LOVE to be attacked by creepy men in alleys. That's just about the highlight of my day. And I especially love having to depend on you to care for my needs. Yes this is just SO fun for me, and I bet you just love seeing me here, James Potter's son finally fallen, don't you, you greasy-"

Snape's face had gotten more and more red the longer he shouted at him and was now a lovely shade of maroon. It would have been quite amusing under other circumstances.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I found you and cared for you after you had run out of the house like a two year old _girl-_" he spat the word- "and if you hadn't run off like that, you wouldn't have gotten hurt! And really, you were probably just asking for it, weren't you? You're so arrogant you probably thought nothing could hurt the _great Harry Potter-"_

Immediately after these words rang through the room- and they hung there like dirty laundry- a booming voice crashed out. "THAT'S ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO THIS CHILD! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE MAN AND I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! OUT, OUT, GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Severus didn't even look to see the owner of the voice before turning and fleeing from the room.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters following, except some new characters.

_From Chapter 5- _

_Immediately after these words rang through the room- and they hung there like dirty laundry- a booming voice crashed out. "THAT'S ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO THIS CHILD! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE MAN AND I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! OUT, OUT, GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" _

_Severus didn't even look to see the owner of the voice before turning and fleeing from the room. _

Now on with the story!!

**Chapter 6: A New Friend**

Harry looked to see the owner of the voice- his rescuer- and was surprised to see a heavyset black woman. She was beautiful in her own way and her robes told that she was a Healer's assistant. She smiled broadly and said, "Hey there, doll. I'm so sorry about that awful, nasty man. You did not deserve to have someone beat the crap out of you. He's just worried about you, darlin."

Harry looked at the woman skeptically. "I highly doubt that. Just hates me, is more like."

Harry looked up into her kind chocolate brown eyes and said quietly, "Thank you. For sending him away, I mean. Sometimes, he's just too much."

"Anytime, baby. My name is Sophie. Sophie Evans."

Harry felt his jaw drop. _Evans??_ He cleared his throat. "Are you by any way related to Lily Evans?" 

"I sure am, sweetums. My sister died a fair few years ago, though, murdered by that... unmentionable..." she muttered angrily.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Harry could not believe his ears. This woman, this kind woman was his aunt???

"Oh, have you heard of my sister then? It was quite a big deal back when it happened, betrayed by that horrid man Pettigrew. How do you know of her?"

Harry didn't think his jaw could drop any further, but he was proved wrong. This was unbelievable.

"I'm her son," Harry choked out.

Now it was Sophie's turn to be shocked. "What are you talking about? You're a girl darlin."

"I _was _her son until about two days ago, on my birthday, when I woke up and discovered I was a girl. Odd, huh?"

Now that Harry had had a couple days to think over her situation, it _was_ kind of humorous. In an odd, twisted kind of way. Now if he could only find out from Dumbledore what was going on, he would be much happier.

"So, if your story is true, you would be my nephew. Huh." Sophie sounded stunned. Harry didn't blame her. It was a great deal to wrap your mind around.

"I guess you can check for yourself. Look at my file." Harry gestured to the clipboard that the HA had in her hand that contained all her medical information.

"Oh!" Sophie looked like she had completely forgotten the file was in her hand. "I didn't even look at it. I just picked it up, walked in here and forgot all about it. I will look here. Just a sec," she mumbled as she looked at the papers in her hand.

"Harry Potter, Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. My good gracious," Sophie gasped. "You are my nephew! I mean, niece. How in the world did you turn into a girl?"

Harry sighed in disappointment. He had hoped his aunt (he still couldn't believe it!) would know why he had suddenly turned into the opposite gender. "I don't have any idea. Like I said earlier, I just woke up on the morning of my birthday and I was a girl. I think Dumbledore might know why I'm like this but he left on vacation and I'm stuck in Grimmauld Place with Snape..." Harry trailed off, then gasped, reminded that no one was supposed to know about Grimmauld Place except the Order. "I mean, Grinwall Pace. Yes, it's a... new hotel I'm staying in." Harry tried to cover his tracks, but everyone knew he was a terrible liar.

Sophie laughed a little. "Don't worry, dear one. I know about Grimmauld Place. I am part of the Order, after all."

_My goodness_, Harry thought. _How many more surprises will today bring_?

"You know about the Order?" Harry asked Sophie incredulously.

Sophie gaped at her. "Of course I know about the Order. I was in the original one, part of the 'old crowd.' Merlin, I might as well tell you the whole story." Sophie conjured a comfy armchair and pulled it up next to Harry's hospital bed. "Now, where should I begin?"


	7. Chapter 7: A New Tale

**Miss Potter **by Rachlan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters described here, except Sophie. She's my own invention.

_From Chapter 6:_

_Sophie gaped at her. "Of course I know about the Order. I was in the original one, part of the 'old crowd.' Oh Merlin, I might as well tell you the whole story." Sophie conjured a comfy armchair and pulled it up next to Harry's hospital bed. "Now, where should I begin?"_

**Chapter 7: A New Tale**

"How about you tell me how you are, um, my mother's sister." Harry didn't want to be rude, but how was this big black lady related to pale, red- haired Lily Potter?

Sophie chuckled loudly. "I should have known you would ask that. It must seem really odd that I claim to be Lil's sister when I look like this." She gestured to her body. "Well, how about I do this?" she asked as she pulled a wand out of an inner pocket of her robes, pointed it at herself and whispered a spell Harry didn't quite catch.

Instantly, the Sophie Evans Harry had been talking to had disappeared to be replaced by a beautiful _white _woman with strawberry blond hair. She looked very similar to the few pictures of Lily that Harry had seen. Harry gaped at her. "What on earth?" he asked aloud.

_This _Sophie had a light, tinkling laugh. "A bit of a shock, I'm sure. As you can see, I wear a glamour when I am at work. It is too dangerous for me to go around looking like this," she explained, pointing at her face. "I look too much like my sister and would attract too much attention, possibly even Voldemort's. With my glamour, I can spy for the Order. I overhear a lot of things that are useful from my coworkers and patients. Albus hates that I have to be in disguise all the time, but this was my choice and he understands that."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. _That makes sense, _he thought. "Go on," he encouraged his aunt. _Aunt!_

"Well, I was born five years after Lily. I was a bit of a surprise for our parents, let me tell you. Lily and I got along very well. Petunia was a year older than Lily. Have you ever wondered why Lily and your aunt Petunia didn't get along?" she questioned Harry.

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yes. Tell me more."

"Our parents-Harold and Cathleen- if you ever wondered- could not have children for the longest time. They were Muggles, see. So about five years after they married, they went to a Muggle adoption agency and adopted Petunia when she was twelve weeks old. They spoiled her rotten, or so I've been told."

Sophie paused in her story, conjured up a glass of water and took a drink. She made a face and said, "I've never been able to make it taste as good as the real thing." She walked over to the sink in the small hospital room, dumped out her water, refilled it, and took another drink. "Much better," she sighed with a smile before re-taking her seat. "Now where was I?" Sophie asked Harry absentmindedly.

"Petunia," Harry stated promptly. This story was fascinating!

"Ah yes. So about 4 months after my parents adopted Petunia, mother found out she was pregnant with Lily. They had not planned on having a child and did not think they could, so Lily was definitely a surprise. Lily and Petunia never got on- Petunia resented your mother, I think, because mother always spoiled her more. Loved her more, too, to tell you the truth. The four of them were pretty content- except for the fact that Lily and Petunia practically hated each other- and five years later, I was born. I was even more of a shock than Lily and was probably more of an unwelcome shock, but there I was nonetheless. Lily was always my parent's favorite child, because she was beautiful and graceful..." Sophie's voice trailed off, a touch wistful.

Sophie appeared lost in thought for several moments before she continued her tale. "They loved me less than Lily, but more than Petunia. I didn't hate Lily for it, though. I loved my sister very much and always admired her and wanted to be like her." Sophie sniffled a little bit, and Harry could tell that remembering Lily was hard for Sophie.

"We can continue this later, if you want, Miss Sophie," Harry told his aunt.

Sophie looked up abruptly- her head had been bowed- and stared at Harry. "How thoughtful of you, dear. Yes, I think that would be best. Ah, and such good timing. Here's your Healer. See you later, hon." In a split second, Sophie Evans had re-applied her glamour and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Danger

**Miss Potter **by Rachlan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters herein, except Sophie Evans and my Healer.

_From Chapter 7-_

_Sophie looked up abruptly- her head had been bowed- and stared at Harry. "How thoughtful of you, dear. Yes, I think that would be best. Ah, and such good timing. Here's your Healer. See you later, hon." In a split second, Sophie Evans had re-applied her glamour and left the room._

**Chapter 8: A New Danger**

The moment Sophie left the room, a man Harry had never seen- presumably the Healer- entered the room. He was youngish looking, maybe ten years older than Harry himself was. He had chocolate brown hair and wasn't that bad looking, not that Harry would notice. He was still stubbornly thinking of himself as a boy, hoping against hope that this was a temporary change.

The Healer said nothing, which was a bit strange, but Harry shrugged it off. Having been in a hospital such as this only once before, he wasn't quite sure of the protocol. The man gave him a sickly green potion in a small bottle and gestured for her to drink it. Remembering Snape's earlier words, Harry shook her head, and asked, "What is it?" The Healer looked irritated, but wouldn't speak. "Fine. Then I'm not taking it. You could be one of Voldemort's, after all." The man's face went from pale to red in a matter of seconds. Before Harry could move, the man was on top of him, pinning his arms so he couldn't move. Harry tried to struggle but it was useless. The man put his arm across Harry's throat and pushed, cutting off his air supply. The boy-who-looked-like-a-girl gasped, and in that moment, the man poured the potion down his throat. The second Harry finished the potion, the Healer leapt off him and quickly exited the room. Harry tried to call a nurse, but found he was far too sleepy. A moment later, Harry passed out, unconscious.

_Earlier_

Severus Snape left Harry Potter's hospital room fuming. _How dare he speak to me like that? _he asked himself angrily. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that- ok, I definitely shouldn't have said that- but he just makes me so angry! I swear he just gets himself into these situations just so I have to rescue him- again! I'm getting so tired of saving his arse... _

Severus continued his inward tirade as he wondered the halls of the hospital. He didn't run into Loony Lockhart- thankfully- but did encounter an interesting patient with a bird's head. Severus didn't even want to _know_ how that had happened. _Fools- everyone around me is a fool_, he thought bitterly. His wanderings eventually led him to the hospital's dining room where he had a disgusting sandwich. _Will nothing go right today?_ he asked himself.

Sighing heavily, Severus headed back to Potter's hospital room, hoping that cranky woman- whoever she was- was gone.

Five minutes later, a stunned Severus Snape was informed that yet _another _attempt had been made on Harry's life. The Golden Boy had been poisoned. Luckily, the assistant director of St. Mungos- Healer Grey- had the antidote on hand and administered it to the boy before too much time had passed. "He'll be unconscious for a while and he won't feel up to do much for about a week, but other than that he should be fine," Severus was told. "Who did this?" Severus inquired of Healer Grey. The man shook his head. "I really don't know. We are doing all we can to find out who this Healer is so we can give him some _Veritaserum. _There had better not be a _Death Eater"_- he spat the words- "in my hospital!"

Severus made sure to subtly check to make sure that his mark-which couldn't be covered by any glamour- was covered by the sleeve of his shirt. No need to cause any undue... fuss.

But all that information was just about the poisoning. "What about the attack? The-" Snape cleared his throat- "the _wound_?" he asked the Healer gruffly. The Healer looked at him sadly. "It's awful. What with You-Know-Who's followers running around, these sort of attacks are becoming all too common. As for the ah- _other, _a Healer who specializes in this kind of thing will be here in about 20 minutes."

The Healer continued speaking. "Regarding Mister Potter's other situation- the femininity, my assistants and I have examined his body for spells, hexes, and potions and found him clear. I'm afraid to say that Mister- or rather Miss- Potter's change to womanhood is permanent. I'm assuming you are her guardian, Mister- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Healer Grey looked at him expectantly.

"Sebastian-" and Snape mumbled the last name. "I'm sorry, what was your last name?" Severus could have strangled him. "Black," Snape muttered.

Healer Grey brightened. "Black? Are you of any relation to that criminal?"

If looks could kill, the Healer would have been dead on the floor. "Very, very, very distant cousins. We do not speak of that bast-"

"Yes, well, nice to meet you Mr. Black. Take good care of young Harry. Bye now!"

With that, the Healer quickly shook Severus' hand and exited the room. Before he left, he called out, "I'll send that specialist down and have Miss Sophie come check on the girl in an hour or so."

Severus shuddered. He did _not _want to face that fiery woman again. He sighed heavily and dropped back into the chair by Harry's bed. This boy was _far _too much trouble. But for some _unknown _reason, a teeny weeny part of Severus' heart was starting to- Merlin!- care for the boy-girl.

'Gods!' he thought irritably. 'I dearly hope nothing else goes wrong!'


	9. Chapter 9: A New Day

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein, except Sophie Evans and my Healer.

_Severus shuddered. He did not want to face that fiery woman again. He sighed heavily and dropped back into the chair by Harry's bed. This boy was far too much trouble. But for some unknown reason, a teeny weeny part of Severus' heart was starting to- Merlin!- care for the boy-girl. _

_'Gods!' he thought irritably. 'I dearly hope nothing else goes wrong!' _

**Chapter 9: A New Day**

The next time Harry woke up, his stomach was killing him. He was getting awfully tired of this _being-in-a-hospital _business. 'I just want to be out of this place and get back to when my life was normal and I looked like a boy! Wake up, Harry, WAKE UP!!' he screamed mentally at himself, for the hectic chaos that was his life recently must surely be a dream. Harry closed his eyes, hoping he would open them to see the drab walls of the second bedroom at 4 Privet Drive. When he opened them moments later, he was disappointed to see the stark white hospital walls. He growled. 'Someone get me out of this place!' he thought desperately.

Severus Snape, his old man glamour still in place, was pacing outside Harry's hospital room. It was seven in the morning and the alarm charm that he had placed on the boy alerted him to the teenager's waking. Severus was getting very tired of waiting around in a hospital for a boy that he didn't even like and didn't want to spend time with. This was all Albus' fault! 'When he gets back from _Tahiti _or wherever the HECK he went, he SO owes me,' the potions master thought viciously. He stopped his vigorous pacing and leaned his head against one of the walls. 'And to think the Boy-Who-Lived was almost KILLED _twice _under my watch; when he finds out, Albus will have my head! Not to mention the press will have a field day with this...'

Severus moaned aloud at his depressing thoughts. He just wanted to get OUT of this place! Severus hated hospitals, had since he was a child. He had been to St. Mungo's far more often than he would have liked, accompanying his mother Eileen after his father got... angry. Drunk and angry. On good days when Tobias was drunk, he would just slap Eileen around a bit, occasionally hitting the young Severus. On bad days... well, on bad days, Severus and his mother visited St. Mungo's. Twice Severus had had to visit to fix a broken nose. Once, during the summer between his fourth and fifth years, Eileen and Severus had come to the hospital after Tobias had been particularly vicious, and only Severus left the place. His father had been sent to Azkaban shortly after on abuse and first degree murder charges. Severus had not seen the -unmentionable- since then and had heard once that he had died.

'Enough!' he scolded himself firmly. 'Don't think about this. Get the boy fixed and then we can get out of this awful place.' He nodded to himself with resolve and entered Harry's room, snarky-snarly-Potions-Master mask firmly in place.

Harry was very surprised that he felt relief at the sight of the old man that was his potions master in disguise. 'Since _when _is Severus Snape equivalent to safety?' he asked himself contemplatively, momentarily forgetting the argument the two had had earlier that day. He shrugged mentally and then looked beseechingly at her professor. "Erm- sir, can we PLEASE leave here soon? I really really hate hospitals. I, um, trust you to take care of me."

"Then you are exceedingly naïve and stupid, Mister Potter, for I am certainly not a _nice _man," Snape blustered. "And I am definitely not your nursemaid," he sneered.

"I'm well aware that you think my mental capacities lacking, Professor, and if you will recall, I said NOTHING about your being nice. No way you could ever be mistaken for that," Harry mumbled.

"Pardon?" the Potions master growled. "Do not presume that you know me, Potter. You know _nothing _about me." Snape took a deep breath, obviously trying to control his temper. "However, I do agree with you about wanting to get out of this place. We can leave as soon as the Healer gives the word." _And we talk to the specialist,_ Severus said to himself. The older man knew Harry was not aware of what had happened in the alley and so would be suspicious at the mention of a specialist. He didn't want to deal with the brat's questions just yet. The specialist had shown up hours before, but finding Harry asleep, had decided to return the next day. Severus was only too glad to postpone _that _meeting. He didn't want to face the truth of what Harry had become.

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence, not having anything else to say. The tension in the room was so thick it was almost visible, which was the first thing Sophie Evans noticed the moment she walked into her niece's hospital room.

Sophie Evans was very good at reading people- came from being a Healer's Assistant day in and day out for the last 20 years. It was because of this experience that she knew Harry and this elderly gentleman did not get along. _Then why is he here with her in the first place? _Clearly the man held no amount of caring for the boy-turned-girl, so why was he still guarding her? _And why is he wearing a glamour? _Sophie asked herself in confusion. _What face is he trying to hide? _You see, Sophie was not only good at reading people, but she was also excellent at knowing if someone was wearing a glamour, due to her extensive experience with the magic. She couldn't tell what the person wearing the glamour actually looked like, but could tell if someone was wearing one. _Ah, well,_ she thought with a little smirk, _can't point fingers if someone has a face to hide. That would definitely be the pot calling the kettle black! _

Sophie internally smacked herself. _Focus! Harry- your nephew-niece (whatever!)- is just recovering from being poisoned and from being attacked! She needs you to focus and help her! Even if that means keeping this man away from her! She deserves a little TLC right now!_


	10. Chapter 10: A New Shock

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters herein, except Sophie Evans and my Healer.

_From Chapter 9:_

Sophie internally smacked herself_. Focus! Harry- your niece- is just recovering from being poisoned and from being attacked! She needs you to focus and help her! Even if that means keeping this man away from her! She deserves a little TLC right now!_

**Chapter 10: A New Shock**

_Sophie POV_

Sophie smiled benignly at her patient and the elderly man who accompanied her. "I apologize for my outburst earlier, sir. You look tired. Why don't you go get a cup of tea? I'd like to have a few moments with Harry. You know, girl talk."

The old man looked suspicious and hesitant throughout her speech, but the 'girl talk' at the end clinched it, Sophie could tell. She chuckled inwardly. The man nodded and stood up. "Don't leave until I get back. I don't trust these people." He then turned to Harry. "I'll be right back Potter. Don't get yourself in any more trouble." The girl looked confused but nodded.

As soon as the man left, Harry gestured for Sophie to sit down, then asked, "What did he mean by more trouble? Did something happen while I was sleeping? And why does my stomach hurt?"

Sophie smiled softly at her. "Whoa, slow down. I can only take one at a time. First, did a man come into your room and give you a potion?"

Remembrance dawned in Harry's eyes. "There was a man! He tried to choke me when I wouldn't take a potion, and then he poured it down my throat! Who was that? He wasn't a healer, was he?" The girl slumped back and closed her eyes tightly. "Why does everything always have to happen to me?" she murmured despairingly.

Sophie felt an ache deep within her. This child had had a lot of pain in her life. Sophie wished she could take all the girl's burdens away but knew that she could not. But now that they were aware of each other, Sophie planned on helping her niece through her murky future.

Sophie took Harry's hand in her own. The girl opened her eyes. The older woman gently began her explanations. "I have some bad news, Harry. I'm afraid that that man was certainly not a healer and the potion he gave you was a rare poison. Fortunately, the potions lab of St. Mungo's is sizeable and carries the antidotes for many rare poisons and had this one on hand. The identity of the man is unknown and has not been found so an Auror will be by later so you can describe him. Think you could do that?" Harry nodded shakily.

Sophie continued. "Myself, two other HA's and two other healers have tried to find any potions or spells that would have turned you into a girl and could find nothing. I'm assuming that your mother somehow and for who knows what reason managed to turn you temporarily into a boy. The charm- or whatever she used- must have been set to wear off on your sixteenth birthday. Happy birthday, by the way. I'm sorry it has been such an awful one."

Harry cringed. "It _has _been the worst one so far, and that is saying something. Is that it? Will I be able to leave soon?"

The healer's assistant shook her head. "You have one more doctor coming to see you shortly."

"What for?" Harry asked.

Sophie wouldn't look the girl in the eye. "Just making sure all is fine and dandy. After he gives the okay, you will be able to leave."

Luckily for Sophie, Harry seemed to accept that explanation. "I have so many questions for you," the girl asked. "About you, about my mother. Nobody ever talks about my mother. Why is that?"

Sophie brought the chair beside the bed closer until it was right next to the bed. "Your mother was a wonderful, wonderful woman. I have missed her every single day since she died. There is a lot of information you are going to want to know about myself that I will not be able to disclose to you." Harry started to protest but Sophie held up her hand. "Dumbledore's orders, I'm afraid. But I will tell you as much as I can."

Before she could continue, however, the old man and Healer Sky entered the room. "Healer Sky! Good to see you," she told the handsome Native American doctor.

"And you, Miss Evans."

Sophie almost blushed. How embarassing. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sophie, Healer Sky?"

The dark-haired, dark-skinned man grinned. "At least once more*, Miss Evans."

A voice clearing brought Sophie out of the clouds. It was the old man. She turned to him, wanting to get back on his good side. "I don't think we ever got properly introduced. My name is Sophie Evans, and you are?"

The man scowled at her and said gruffly, "Sebastian Black."

A cough was heard from the bed. Sophie turned to Harry. "Are you alright?" The girl looked embarrassed and her face was slightly red. "I'm fine. Forgive me for interrupting." Harry shot an incredulous look at Mister Black, but the older woman ignored it. Sophie murmured, "It's not a problem, hon." She turned back to Healer Sky- Dakota, her mind inserted- and handed him the file she was holding in her hands. "Here is the patient's file, Healer."

_End Sophie POV_

_Healer Sky POV_

"Thank you, Miss Evans."

Dakota** Sky opened the file and read through the contents quickly. He knew why he was here, but he wanted to look over the file nonetheless. He had heard of Harry Potter- who hadn't?- but when told he had a new patient, he had been expecting someone older. He felt for the girl, he really did. It was sure going to be difficult dealing with this when she was so young, though.

Dakota approached the bed. He put a gentle smile on his face and held out his hand. "Hello, Harry. My name is Healer Sky. You can call me Dakota, though." She looked at his hand warily (she hadn't had good experiences with men recently, after all), but after a nod from 'Sebastian', she shook it firmly.

With a gesture to Sophie, the HA helped the girl sit up in the bed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Harry," Dakota murmured. He hated telling his patients about what was going to happen to them. They always overreacted. Honestly, it was very wearying sometimes. But back to the job at hand.

The girl was rolling her eyes (an unusual reaction, he thought, considering what she had been through) and said to Black, "What else is new." Black snorted in agreement before becoming serious again.

Dakota took a deep breath before taking the plunge, as it were. "You're a vampire." 

A/n: No flames please! Review if you like it or have any ideas about how I should continue this. I can't guarantee I will follow them but I will try to get some of them in. For those wondering, pairings will be girl Harry/ Sev (suck it up if you don't like it), Sophie/Dakota (eventually), as well as others I haven't thought of yet. Thanks for reading!!

*Reference to POTC 1 :)

**Dakota means ally or friend in the Sioux language. I think.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Nature

**Chapter 11: A New Nature**

**A/n: Sorry it's so short. Please, please review!**

If anyone had been looking at the old man (who was Severus Snape in glamour), they would have seen his eyes bug out and his mouth drop open. But all three people in the room were focusing on Harry Potter, recent girl _and _vampire. They were waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. Harry surprised them all.

"Oh is that all?" The boy-girl looked faintly shocked and her face had gone several shades whiter, but other than that, she was remarkably calm. Too calm.

Healer Dakota Sky was almost speechless. Every single person he had delivered the news to had reacted in a bad way. An explosively bad way. He had never seen anyone accept it with this.... aplomb. Was the girl in shock?

"I'm afraid so. The vampire that attacked you must have made you drink his-" Dakota paused then added- "or her- blood while you were unconscious. Have you been feeling hungry or- er, thirsty?" Dakota asked, uncomfortably. He dealt with unusual creatures all the time but vampires could be so... unpredictable, to say the least.

Again, Harry answered calmly. "Yes, I've been starving. And thirsty. But I haven't had a chance to eat or drink anything because of the, ah, incident earlier. So I didn't think anything weird was going on. Weirder than normal, I mean." Harry stopped talking, then mumbled, "Bloody buggering hell, why can't I ever be normal? I just wanted to be normal." He felt a tear streak down his face, then sniffed and angrily wiped it away.

Severus (in a moment of rare compassion) knew the boy needed a moment alone to process the information. "Excuse me, Healer Sky, Healer Evans. May I speak to you in the hallway please? I'll return shortly, Potter." Harry nodded slowly and flipped onto his side. As soon as the adults had left the room, he slowly slid out of bed, leaning against it for a moment, mindful of the openness of the awful hospital gown he still wore.

He slowly wobbled his way over to the small window that was next to the bed and looked out. The sky was overcast and a fine, misty rain was falling. _Perfect for my mood, _he thought morosely. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Well, Mum, Dad, here I am. You probably heard what's happened to me. I'm sixteen now, and what do I get for a present? I'm a girl. And then I get attacked and now I'm apparently a bloody freaking blood sucking monster. Merlin." Another tear welled up and this time Harry let it fall. He cried in silence for a minute before wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his gown.

_No!_ He shouted in his head. _I will not let this get to me! I have survived Voldemort and I can bloody well survive this!_ He took a deep breath, trying to ease the burning in his throat, the threat of tears still present. He thought a glass of water sounded good, momentarily forgetting what the Healer just told him.

He walked slowly to the small bathroom, flipped on the lights and walked to the sink. A look in the mirror was a sharp reminder of what he wanted to forget- the fact that his face now showed the features of a girl. He was hesitant to open his mouth but he could not contain a morbid curiosity. Slowly, he opened his mouth and saw two extended, very sharp looking canines. He closed his mouth quickly, which, in retrospect, was a big mistake. One of his canines sliced open his lip, causing it to bleed. Instinctively, Harry licked it away, expecting to taste the disgusting iron taste that blood tasted like. Instead, it tasted like the best food he had ever eaten, or the most expensive wine. The taste only lasted for a moment before it returned to tasting like nothing. His own blood could not sustain him, after all.

Harry turned from the mirror quickly and stalked out of the bathroom, forgetting why he had gone in there to begin with. If he had still been looking at his reflection, he would have seen his eyes turn from emerald green to black. The black of fierce hunger.

A/N:

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, who I appreciate so much! You inspire me to keep writing. Many thanks to: casanle, nilpotter, Hendrick248848, kirsty, Brookslocklear, minorly-crazy, Beth5572, and cyiusblack. You guys rock!


	12. Chapter 12: A New Hunger

**Miss Potter by Rachlan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters herein, except Sophie Evans and my Healer.

_From Chapter 11:_

Harry turned from the mirror quickly and stalked out of the bathroom, forgetting why he had gone in there to begin with. If he had still been looking at his reflection, he would have seen his eyes turn from emerald green to black. The black of fierce hunger.

**Chapter 12: A New Hunger**

**(in the hallway, right after the adults leave the room)**

Severus Snape was pissed. Royally, utterly pissed off. And it was all because of Harry bloody Potter. Well, not exactly because of him, per se, but on his behalf. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. If things had been different, he might have chortled in glee at the good yelling he was about to give out. To bad he couldn't take house points...

"You imbecile! How dare you say that to him like that! Where did you learn your bedside manner from? The School of The Mentally Incompetent? I can't believe they even let you out of medical school!" When Sophie started to interrupt, he turned on her too, eyes blazing. "And you! How dare you keep this from him! You had to have known since yesterday! And how could you keep this from me! I'm his temporary guardian! I deserved to know this information immediately! I should sue this hospital-"

Sophie had had enough of this bastard's rant. Who did he think he was? She interrupted him with a loud, "How dare you! How dare you!"

Severus snarled at her before she could continue. "How dare I? You are the one who was supposed to be watching her yesterday when she almost died! Harry Potter, I'm telling you! Why the whole Wizarding world-"

Again he was cut off by Dakota's loud "Guys!" He whirled on the man to see Potter opening the door and heading straight for Severus, mouth open and fangs gleaming.

....

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Severus would have felt like an actor in some cheesy Muggle horror film. Only this wasn't the movies, and the vampire coming for him and his acquaintances was real. He felt his heart speed up and his breath quicken as panic set in. There was no time to escape as vampires were notoriously fast. He couldn't fight as vampires were very strong and he couldn't use his wand because all vampires were immune to magic. He was completely and utterly powerless, a feeling he had experienced few times in his life. He closed his eyes and waited for the teeth to sink into his neck.

He opened them moments later when nothing had happened to him to see Potter on the ground, Sophie leaning over her and Dakota standing beside her with an empty syringe dangling from his fingers.

Relief poured through Severus. _I'm alive! Potter didn't- _"Potter!" he growled menacingly. "When he wakes up, Gryffindor is gonna lose so many points they won't know what hit them!"

"She couldn't help it, Mr. Black," Dakota said as if to a first year. Severus bristled. "Now look here-"

Dakota held up his hand and Severus uncharacteristically stopped his rant. "I realize you are upset and in shock about this whole thing, Mr. Black, but-"

"I'm not upset!" Severus inserted hotly.

"_Please_ let me finish. I know you are, ah, unsettled about this situation, but you can rest assured that Miss Potter will receive the best help that St. Mungo's can offer (that is to say, me) to deal with this delicate problem. I realize that I could perhaps have let her down a little differently, but I had a feeling that she would rather I just told her. She doesn't seem like the type to appreciate secrets being kept from her."

Severus nodded reluctantly and Dakota continued, "I have given her a calming potion that I have specially brewed for new vampires. The version I brew is much stronger than what we give our regular patients and will keep her asleep for an hour. After she wakes, we must get her to drink the pig's blood we have on hand or she will go feral-"

"Again," Severus mumbled.

"Ahem. Or she will go feral and start attacking anyone with a heartbeat. We don't want that. Will you stay with her for a moment? I can promise you she will not wake for-" he consulted his watch- "fifty four minutes. I have some other matters to attend to but will return before the hour is up. Miss Evans will be in now and again to check on Harry. I will see you in a little while." And with that, Dakota Sky disappeared around a corner before Severus could even open his mouth.

"Hmmph." He and Sophie carefully picked up the boy and carried him back to his bed. As soon as Sophie left the room, Severus conjured restraints to keep the boy in bed if he did awake before the hour was up. Severus was taking no chances with his life again. Obviously the boy had no control and could not be trusted. "Stupid child," Severus murmured, not noticing the words were tinged with affection and worry.

Severus tried to stay awake in the cushy armchair he had transfigured, he really did, but after only fifteen minutes, the stress of the day caught up with him and his eyes slid shut.

--

_Dream_

--

When Severus opened his eyes, he blinked in confusion. Instead of a dull white, dreary hospital room, he found himself in a room of indeterminable shape or size. All was dark except for the light of a single white candle sitting on a side table next to him. He was seated in an uncomfortable wooden chair. He was taking all this in when he realized something- he was bound. He struggled mightily, trying to escape. In the past, during his Death Eater days, he had been bound on numerous occasions, most notably his marking ceremony. Good things NEVER happened to Severus while bound. Sure enough, a ghostly pale face appeared out of the shadows, the owner of the face moving as silently and gracefully as a cat. Severus recognized the person at once. Harry Potter. He was most certainly a she now as she was wearing a skin tight leather dress that barely went past her arse. Severus gaped at her, wanting to yell, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for violation of the dress code!" but suddenly found that his mouth was dry as a desert. He was _not _getting turned on by Harry bloody Potter! He wasn't! This was wrong on so many levels!

Potter, the damned brat, sashayed her way right next the chair he was sitting on and sat down on his lap, facing him. He immediately began to struggle but stopped shortly after. That suddenly didn't seem like a good idea with 120 pounds of woman sitting on his groin. He started to speak but Harry pressed her lips to his before he could say anything. He was going to break away and berate her fiercely when her lips began to move. He moaned. Merlin's sake, but it had been a _long _time since anyone had willingly kissed him. It was so soft, so bloody amazing... And it was over as soon as it had begun. Severus, still dazed, didn't notice that Harry- Potter, damn it!- was leaning over his neck, mouth open, when-

Sharp pain!

Severus screamed.

--

_End Dream_

--

'Sebastian Black' woke with a start, still screaming.


End file.
